Pervertido
by itsonlyweark
Summary: /OneShot/ (Lemon) -Neji viene para acá –Me congele ¿Había sido Lee? –Mierda, tenemos que sacarte de aquí –Miramos a las demás que se divertían –O mejor lo hago yo. (Mal Summary).
1. Chapter 1

**Pervertido.**

Recogí mi cabello en una cola y me mire al espejo. Se me veía bien el traje de baño verde que me había regalado Sakura para mi cumpleaños.

-Hinata –Escuche la voz de mi hermana Hanabi –Sakura ya está aquí.

-Dile que suba –Le grite a mi hermana y espere que mi amiga subiera. Luego de un momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver la cabellera rosa de mi amiga. Me miro y abrió la boca.

-Te queda jodidamente bien –Dijo haciéndome sonrojar e ir abrazarla.

-Gracias –Le dije –Todo por ti –Ella me abrazo igual.

-¿Quieres ver el mío? –Asentí y me senté en la cama esperando que mi amiga se cambiara –Compre bloqueador para broncearme –Le escuche decir.

-¿Quieres que Naruto sienta celos de que todos en la piscina miren a su novia? –Me burle haciendo que ella se riera.

-Un poco –Vi su traje de baño, era de color purpura oscuro y se le veía hermoso sobre su piel.

-Si a mí me queda jodidamente a ti se te ve el doble –Asegure haciendo que ella se riera.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Escuche la voz de mi hermana.

-Claro Hanabi –Dije y ella entro mirándonos.

-Se les ve bien –Declaro y me mire con Sakura. Tuvimos la misma idea y tomamos a Hanabi abrazándola en medio de las dos –Suéltenme –Grito pero seguimos apretándola –Me van a ahogar –Dijo en burla y la soltamos.

-Movámonos Hinata o se nos hará tarde –Escuche a mi amiga y asentí. Busque mi short rojo y mi blusa blanca. Por ultimo unas sandalias beige que me gustaban.

-Vamos –Mire a mi amiga que ya estaba vestida y usaba unas gafas de sol. Salimos de mi habitación, seguidas de Hanabi por el pasillo hasta bajar por las escaleras. Cogí mis llaves y salimos las tres directo a la piscina.

Caminamos por la calle esperando encontrarnos con Ino y Tenten por el camino.

-¿Deberíamos de llamar a Ino? –Dijo Hanabi.

-Bueno, tienes razón –Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de su bolso.

-¿Hanabi? –Mire a mi hermana menor que acomodaba su vestido. Me miro y alzo una ceja -¿Va a venir tu amiga? –Ella negó.

-Ella tuvo que irse a ver a su abuelo en otra ciudad; está a punto de morir el viejo –Me paralice al escuchar las palabras de Hanabi. Ella a veces no tenía corazón –Ahora que lo pienso –La mire intrigada -¿Neji sabe algo sobre esta salida? -Me sonroje.

-No –Agite mis manos y ella me miró fijamente -¿Sucede algo? –Pregunte nerviosa.

-Es que –Miro a Sakura –Es raro que él te haya dejado salir sola.

-No estoy sola.

-Estoy hablando de que él no ha venido contigo acompañarte –Mi hermana tenía un poco de odio a Neji; así que era normal.

-Bueno pues por esa razón no le dije nada –Junte mis manos –Sabía que las chicas querían que saliéramos solo nosotras –Le sonreí. Ella resoplo y me sonrió.

-Vale –Miramos de nuevo a Sakura quien colgaba.

-Chicas, Ino esta con las demás en la piscina esperándonos –Llego donde nosotras.

-Entonces que esperamos, esto parece un infierno –Volví a espantarme con las palabras de mi pequeña hermana. Sakura me miró estupefacta y yo solo alce mis hombros. Seguimos caminando por las calles; la piscina era en sí un sitio muy concurrido. Lo bueno era que había más de tres piscinas de juegos para niños, adultos y todas las demás edades.

Cuando tenía ocho había ido con mi hermana y mi padre a la inauguración de esta. Y Habíamos jugado en varias figuras que decoraban las de los niños: Un dragón, un barco, un pulpo, y la piscina de olas.

Neji no sabía nada de que iba a salir con mis amigas. Le había inventado una excusa de que me quedaría en casa estudiando para un examen y que sería mejor que me quedara sola en mi labor. Si se enteraba de esto; de seguro de enojaría demasiado.

-Tengo tanta hambre –Salí de mis pensamientos, mirando a Sakura.

-Se te está pegando lo de Naruto –Dijo mi hermana entre risas.

-Que va –Dijo Sakura. Naruto era el novio de mi amiga Sakura, y era un buen chico –Hinata –La mire -¿Crees que se me está pegando algo de Naruto? –Se sonrojo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo el hambre –Y comencé a reírme con mi hermana.

-QUE MALAS –Dijo Sakura agachando su cabeza.

Caminamos durante veinte minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de la piscina. Allí estaba Ino junto a Tenten y Temari esperándonos. Sakura sacudió su mano e Ino nos saludó de la misma manera. Corrimos hacia ellas y nos abrazamos entre todas, excepto mi hermana, que solo nos miraba con pereza.

-Ha venido Hanabi –Dijo Tenten mirándola.

-Sí –Respondió mi hermana mirando a otro lado. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, ya que solo salía con su amiga de escuela y con nadie más. Mucha gente unida era el "infierno" para ella.

-Bueno, que esperamos. He comprado las entradas –Dijo Ino mostrándolas a las demás.

-Genial, te las pagaremos luego –Dijo Sakura. Observe a Temari quien continuaba callada entre nosotras ¿Por qué sería? Ella tenía la misma personalidad de Ino.

-Hinata –Escuche a Tenten quien me llamaba. Voltee a mirarla y ella tomó mi brazo –Vamos –Le sonreí y comenzamos a entrar una por una al establecimiento.

-¿Saben que sería genial? –Escuche a Ino –Que hubieran aguas termales, sería el lugar más concurrido.

-Sí –Dijeron Tente y Sakura. Por mí parte, no me agradaba mucho la idea. Sí mismo en las aguas termales al aire libre era un problema por los pervertidos que se asomaban a espiar a las chicas. Que vergonzoso sería en una piscina pública en donde no solo habrían hombres, si no que al igual niños. La solo idea me hacía temblar.

Llegamos a las duchas, en donde también había casilleros donde podíamos guardar las cosas. Mientras que las chicas se cambiaban yo dejaba mis ropas y mi bolso en un casillero alto.

-Hinata –Volvió a llamarme Tenten quien ya tenía su traje de baño amarillo con flores rosas. Muy lindo.

-Dime Tenten –Le sonreí.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo cuando las demás se hallan ido? –Abrí mis ojos.

-Claro –Me solté el cabello.

-Hinata mira –Escuchamos a Ino y vi a mi hermana en traje de baño. Me sonroje. Era de dos piezas como el mío, solo que su color era de un rosa pálido muy femenino.

-Que linda te vez Hanabi –Le dije y ella solo agacho su cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias –Susurro apenada.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la alberca, porque no soporto este calor –Dijo Sakura. Las demás salieron tras de ella.

-¿No iras hermana? –Dijo mi hermana en la entrada de las duchas.

-Debo de hablar primero con Tenten, Hanabi –Ella asintió.

-Te esperare con las demás –Antes de que se fuera acomode un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Sin más salió dejándonos a Tenten y a mí.

-¿Qué querías decirme Tenten? –Me gire a verla y ella estaba sonrojada.

-Es que me preocupa que ya sabes quien venga –No entendí.

-¿A qué te refieres Tenten? –Ella sin más me miro ceñuda.

-Hablo de Neji.

-No te preocupes, no le dije nada –Vi en su rostro un poco de nervios -¿Sucede algo?

-Veras… um… -Puso una mano sobe su boca –Le conté a Lee sobre esta salida –Me quede de piedra.

-¡¿LE DIJISTE A LEE?! –Grite y ella solo salto.

-Sí, pero dije que no le dijera nada a Neji –Suspire.

-¿Crees que no le dirá nada? –Le pregunte ahora aterrada.

-Pues si él llega abrir su boca, le arranco las cejas –Comento enojada Tenten.

-¿Por eso estabas preocupada? –Ella asintió mirando a otro lado.

-Sé que Lee y Neji son muy buenos amigos, pero, igual sabes que confió mucho en Lee aunque sea un idiota –Volvía a mirarme.

-No te preocupes Tenten, todo estará bien –Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo –Vamos o nos moriremos de calor aquí.

-¡Sí! –Y salimos juntas en busca de las chicas. No tuvimos que buscar mucho ya que habíamos encontrado a Sakura bronceándose. Las demás estaban en la piscina jugando junto con mi hermana.

-Me quedare aquí con Sakura –Dijo Tenten y yo asentí. Quería mojarme. Llegue hasta donde mis amigas y ella me recibieron golpeando el agua para mojarme; comenzó el juego. Habíamos nadado en el fondo y sobre el agua. Pedimos prestado un tiburón inflable en el cual subimos a Hanabi y a Ino, dejando a Temari y a mi solas en medio dela agua. Mire a Temari, pero ella seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Temari? –La llame y ella volteo a verme.

-Dime Hinata.

-Estas muy extraña –Ella agacho la cabeza.

-Es que no me siento muy bien –Aseguro mirando la dirección en la que estaban Hanabi e Ino.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras en toda –Le agarre el hombro y ella me sonrió.

-Gracias Hinata –Me dijo y me sentí bien. Luego escuchamos dos gritos y volteamos a ver; Hanabi había caído del tiburón haciendo rodar el tiburón tirando también a Ino.

-Me has tumbado –Grito Ino.

-Tu era las que se movía como gusano –Especulo mi hermana.

Temari y yo nos reímos al ver a las dos peleando con el tiburón en medio. Eran graciosas.

-Chicas –Nos giramos y vimos a Tenten llamarnos –La comida. Salimos de la piscina caminando hasta donde se encontraba Sakura sentada con un plato lleno de comida, o como lo llamaba Temari, "bocadillos".

Comimos animadamente mientras hablábamos y reíamos. Al final terminamos llenas.

-Que delicia –Dijo Sakura acariciando su abdomen.

-Alguien está peor que su novio –Dijo Ino sarcásticamente. Sakura arrugo la cara.

-Para nada; no soy como tu cerda –Oh no.

-Cállate parachoques –Ahora se estaban mirando las dos mal.

-Chicas –Dijo Tenten.

-CALLA –Respondieron las dos haciendo enojar a Tenten.

-Serán… -Temari puso una mano sobre los labios de Tenten.

-Creo que estoy embarazada –Lo soltó de golpe dejándonos a todas estupefactas, Incluso mi hermana que hasta ahora la conocía.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritamos todas llamando la atención.

-¿Cómo que estas embarazada? –Susurro Sakura.

-Dije creo –Enfatizo Temari sonrojándose.

-No me digas que Shikamaru será padre –Dijo Ino.

-No estoy diciendo que sea –Bajo su mirada –Solo que creo.

-Bueno, no sería raro que Shikamaru tuviera pereza de ponerse condón –Remato Ino –Aunque no tenga pereza al momento de tener relaciones contigo –Tercer golpe en la yugular.

-Ino para –Dijo Hanabi, llamando la atención de todas.

-¿te has hecho pruebas? –Pregunte.

-Sí, dos.

-¿Y qué salió? -Pregunto Sakura.

-La de orina positivo y el de sangre negativo –Joder.

-Deberías de sacar otra cita de sangre, es mejor –Aconsejo Tenten.

-Ya lo sé; tengo mi cita la próxima semana –Dijo Temari.

-Sí deseas, te acompañare –Dijo Ino y Temari la miro.

-No quiero malgastar el tiempo de todas por mí.

-Oye, eres novia de uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuenta conmigo –Las chicas sonreímos al ver lo que había dicho Ino. Luego de la gran sorpresa volvimos a entrar a la piscina. Bueno, yo no. Estaba cansada.

-Qué buen clima –Escuche decir a Ino que ahora se bronceaba.

-Seguro –Dije mirando el sol. Estaba más calmado.

Sonó el teléfono de Ino. Contesto.

-¿Diga?, Hola amor, Sí genial y ¿tu?, que rudo, dile que es un tarado, aja, ¿Estás seguro?, ¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?! , vaya mierda, vale, adiós –Ino me miro.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Ella trago saliva.

-Neji viene para acá –Me congele ¿Había sido Lee? –Mierda, tenemos que sacarte de aquí –Miramos a las demás que se divertían –O mejor lo hago yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrí junto con Ino hasta los vestidores; en donde ella se previno de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores. Ella me miro preocupada y yo solo intente sonreír animándola.

-No puedo creer que Shikamaru haya abierto la boca –Quede estupefacta ¿Shikamaru?

-¿Qué quieres decir que Shikamaru? –Pregunte a Ino que entraba a los vestidores masculinos mirando rápidamente si había alguien.

-Sai me dijo que se encontraban todos reunidos comiendo y de repente Naruto había golpeado su hombro mandando saludos a Sakura –Caramba –Luego Lee se río de eso diciendo que Sai parecía tarado por dejarse golpear de Naruto, para después escuchar a Neji que preguntaban que en donde nos encontrábamos nosotras y el idiota de Shikamaru dijo que estábamos todas aquí –Mi amiga ahora estaba roja del enojo –Y luego Neji dijo "¿Todas?" y el muy idiota dijo, si y nos nombró a todas –Suspiro mi amiga –Y en eso fue cuando Sai me dijo que Neji venía directamente hacía aquí –Sentí como una gota bajaba por mi rostro. Carajo.

-No puede ser –Susurre.

-Oh pero ya se va a enterar ese perezoso bueno para nada –Vi a Ino que ahora miraba a la gente pasar frente a nosotros –Pero tengo una idea –Me miro y me sonrió. La mire esperando una respuesta –Te encerraré en los vestidores en donde te cambiaras, bueno tú te encerrarás ya que el cierre está adentro. Mientras te cambias yo vigilare aquí y cuando estés lista golpeas dos veces la puerta y yo golpeare una vez diciendo que no hay moros en la costa –Me sorprendí por la grata idea de Ino.

-¿Y si esta por ahí? –Pregunte siendo empujada por ella a los vestidores femeninos.

-Golpeare dos veces y lo captarás –Dijo dejándome adentro –No te preocupes Hina –Me sonrió y cerró la puerta. Suspire y puse el candado interno y mire la soledad del baño. Los gritos de las personas se escuchaban a través de las paredes.

_Adiós a mi tiempo de diversión_.

Busque la llave del Locke en mi bolso y la saque a duras penas. Busque el número 777 que estaba en la segunda fila. Bueno no debía de preocuparme, Ino era muy buena en esas cosas. Me empine para poner la llave en la cerradura logrando abrirla; abrí lentamente la puerta y comencé a buscar mi otro bolso donde estaba mi ropa. Me asusté. No estaban mis cosas.

-Pero como –Dije para mí misma. Estaba cerrada y ahora no estaban mis cosas ¿Cómo me iba a ir ahora?

-¿Buscabas algo? –Sentí mi espina dorsal enfriarse y temblar. Estaba imaginando. Me gire lentamente encontrándome con Neji frente a mí. Salte y oculte mi rostro con mi cabello.

-Es tú imaginación, es tú imaginación –Escuche los pasos acercándose a mí –Es tú imaginación –Alce un poco la mirada viendo los pies de Neji acercarse –Es tú imaginación –Camine hacía tras hasta chocar con un espejo frío –Es tú imaginación –Los zapatos oscuros estaban a la vista frente a mí –Es tú… -Sentí cono su mano tomaba mi barbilla y la subía lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus ojos.

-No soy una imaginación, Hinata –Él estaba allí mirándome con ojos tranquilos. Me asuste.

-Neji –Susurre cerrando un poco mis ojos y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hinata? –Puso sus dos manos en mis mejillas y sentí mis ojos húmedos.

-Yo… -Él aún seguía tranquilo observándome –No quería… -Sentí su respiración contra mi rostro –Es… -El me beso y yo cerré mis ojos dejando que la lagrima bajara por mi mejilla a la mano de él. Se alejó de mí y sonrío.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho –Sus ojos estaban alegres.

-Pero… -Mire a otro lado. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-No me enojaré si deseas salir con los demás, Hina –Mire de nuevos su rostro, luego sus labios.

-Pensé que te molestaba –Susurre.

-No –Beso mi frente –Me molesta que salgas sola con ese Inuzuka; odio la manera en que te mira –Susurro lo último.

-¿Kiba? -Él asintió y beso ahora mi mejilla.

-Me dan celos –Mi piel se puso de gallina cuando una de sus manos bajo a mi cintura apretándome a él –Te amo –Mi corazón se oprimió.

-Y yo a ti –Me lance a besarlo profundamente y él me abrazo completamente; mi cuerpo bajo el suyo. Me pego contra la pared mientras nos besábamos y sentía como él jugaba con mi lengua haciendo que mi sangre hirviera. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mis caderas y él se apretaba cada vez más contra mí, llegando a sentir lo duro que se encontraba.

Separo su rostro del mío dejándome respirar y ahora comenzaba a besar mis parpados, mi frente, mi barbilla, mi nariz.

-Neji –Lo llamé y el me miró. Relamí mis labios y él comprendió lo que quería ahora.

Vi cómo se agachaba un poco y tomaba mis piernas levantándome para que las pusiera alrededor de sus caderas. De nuevo volvía a besarme con más fuerza; agarre su cabello y empecé a jugar con él, me gustaba demasiado su cabello.

Sentí como sus manos acariciaban ahora mi espalda y subían lentamente hasta el nudo de mi traje de baño, jalándolo lentamente haciendo que este se separara un poco dejando ver mis senos.

-Hermosa –Susurro y levanto mi traje comenzando a lamer mis pezones. Me arquee al sentir su lengua jugar con ellos, me estaba excitando y su erección comenzaba a palpitar junto a mi vientre. Me bajo de su cuerpo y se agacho quedando frente a la parte inferior de mi traje de baño. Suspire –Quítate eso y déjame verte –Miro la parte superior de esté y me lo quite sonrojada sintiendo como él no dejaba de mirarme. Luego vi como pegaba su rostro en mi sexo sobre el traje haciendo saltar.

Estaba olfateándome; sentí mis mejillas arder. Luego sentí uno de sus dedos meterse bajo la tela tocando mi sexo.

-Ya estas húmeda –Sentí como hundía aquel dedo del corazón haciéndome gemir levemente. Luego lo saco y lo puso sobre su boca probándolo. Me sobresalte al escuchar unos golpes sobre la puerta. Ino –Debemos apurarnos ¿No? –Asentí. El suspiro frustrado y me miro pícaramente –Esta bien, pero esta noche no te salvas –Lamio sus labios y se levantó tomándome de la cintura apretándome contra su erección –Date la vuelta –Me gire y me pegue contra el vidrio que quemaba mis pezones; sentí como él bajaba la última prenda de mi traje de baño.

Trague Saliva.

Luego hubo silencio, solo ambas respiraciones se escuchaban. No oía las risas de los niños, ni tampoco los golpes de Ino en la puerta. Sentí entonces como él entraba en mí de un solo golpe. Gemí y él tomo mi cuerpo atrayéndolo hacía él y comenzó a embestirme con rapidez.

Sentí como su pene salía y entraba repentinamente a mi interior, llegando a tocar mi punto débil. Su respiración estaba justo cerca de mi oído, lo cual me excitaba más ya que yo era la única que escuchaba sus gemidos, quejidos y suspiros. Por mí.

-Mira que pervertida eres –Mire el espejo y sentí mis mejillas arder. Podía observas mi cuerpo siendo penetrado por Neji –Eres solo mía Hinata –Mordió mi cuello y grite de placer. Amaba las locuras que hacía con Neji, amaba cuando él me tomaba, lo amaba a él.

Salió de mí girándome para mirarlo; de nuevo tomo mis piernas cargándome y volviendo a penetrarme mientras mi espalda tocaba el frío vidrio. Lo sentí más profundo, más dentro de mí. Ayude a quitarle la camisa por encima y la tire a un lado; puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, sus ojos me miraban; estaban brillando. Me abrace a él sintiendo como mi cuerpo en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Neji –Gemí su nombre.

-Dilo –Su voz estaba ronca.

-Neji, más –Dije en su oído y tire de su cabello sintiendo como llegaba al clímax; al igual que él, quien tomaba mi rostro y me besaba viniéndose junto a mí. Sentí como su semilla llenaba mi útero. Él puso su rostro sobre mi hombro respirando pesadamente, yo comencé a acariciar su cabello peinándolo desde la raíz a la punta.

-Te amo –Dijo y yo bese su frente.

-Te amo –Repetí sus palabras para luego sentir como él me bajaba de sus piernas con cuidado. Lo mire a los ojos y lo bese.

Golpes frenéticos en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡Ya voy! –Grité y mire como Neji se burlaba.

-Esto es el colmo –Me susurro y me abrazo.

-Neji.

-¿Uhum? -Beso mi hombro.

-¿Dónde está mi bolso? –Escuche una risilla de su parte.

-Lo deje allí –Me señalo mi bolso que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Me separé de él y saque rápidamente mi ropa con mis bragas.

-Neji, puedes girarte –El me levanto una ceja –Voy a cambiarme.

-Hinata, te he visto desnuda.

-Pero, no quiero que me mires –Vi a mi novio resoplar y girarse dando la espalda. Me cambie rápidamente observando que él no se diera la vuelta. Nunca lo hizo. Después de veinte minutos salí del vestidor. Ino me miro aterrada.

-¿Cuánto querías demorar? –Le sonreí.

-Lo siento –Ella resoplo.

-Ve a casa, yo llevare a Hanabi.

-Gracias –Dije y salí caminando lentamente hasta la entrada de la piscina. Escuche unos pasos a mi lado.

-¿Lista? –Neji me tendió su mano y yo la tome. Comenzamos a caminar de la mano directamente a mi casa.

-Neji –Recordé. Él me miro –Tengo una duda.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo abriste el Locke si no había llave? –Él sonrió.

-Rompí todas las cerraduras hasta encontrar un bolso y la cerré fuerte para no levantar sospechas –Me congele.

¡¿LAS HABÍA ROTO?!

-Eres un caso perdido –Susurre –Otra cosa –Volvía a mirarme.

-Temari cree que está embarazada –Él se sobresaltó.

-Pobre Shikamaru –Soltó mi mano y abrazo mi cintura.

**THE END.**


End file.
